Taken and Kept
by JemiB
Summary: Lucius and Severus' loyalty to the Dark Lord is questioned. To prove themselves, they have to capture Harry Potter and bring him to Voldemort. Will they do it? What happens when they do capture Harry? And what will Harry think about being taken by kept by
1. Questions, Bets, and Challenges

Discalmer: I don't own the characters. Not mine, don't sue. This is slash, so you have been warned. You no likey, you no read. 

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, two of my most trusted and faithful servants. Or so I thought. Your loyalty to me has been brought into question."

The soft sibilant voice carried clearly across the clearing. The figures standing in a semi circle heard every word said. Tow figured stood slightly apart of the others. They stood tall and proud, without the plain white masks the others wore.

"What have you to say for yourselves?"

Lucius Malfoy kept his golden head slightly lowered and bent to one knee while he answered.

"The one who questions our loyalty is a coward and a traitor himself."

Even in such a submissive pose, Lucius Malfoy radiated power and commanded respect. His golden mane of hair trailed loosely down his back, swaying slightly in the breeze. His midnight black cloak settled elegantly on his shoulders. They were held high and proud, completely at odds with his subservient pose.

Severus Snape followed Lucius' lead and bent to one knee, keeping his head lowered as well. Malfoy looked at his two most prized followers and nodded at Lucius' words.

"This is true. A man who turns on a few of his comrades will undoubtedly turn on the whole. Believe me, that person will be punished; I will not have such distrust within my ranks. But there is still the matter of your devotion to me. You have yet to deny the accusations against your fealty."

Severus spoke up this time. His voice quiet, but like his master's it carried effortlessly.

"We are faithful and loyal to our cause, my lord. We have proven so many times in the past."

"Yes Severus, you have. However, it is not your past in question."

"Yes my lord. However, if I may suggest a task of your choosing as a test."

There were stirs among the ranks encircled around the duo. For one to make a blatant deal with the Dark Lord was tantamount to suicide. But then, Severus was one of Voldemort's favorites.

"What happens if you fail?"

"If we fail, you may do with us as you see fit." Severus let his voice trail off, knowing he caught his master's interest.

"And if you succeed? What is it you want in return?" The occupants of the circle held their breath. If he said something the Dark Lord didn't like, no one was safe from the fallout.

"All I ask is you give us the traitor who dared to bring our loyalty into question, to do with what we wish. Whatever that may be."

Voldemort sat back and weighted the merits of the deal. As much as he valued the information he was given about two of his followers alleged betrayal, Voldemort couldn't abide by someone turning on his compatriots. One small deception ultimately leads to far great betrayals. And those couldn't be trusted. Voldemort looked briefly towards Wormtail.

Voldemort once again looked to Severus and Lucius. They were his most powerful, most cunning, and most brutal followers. Of ally, they were his favorite and any hint of deception on their part hurt like a knife plunged into his heart. Or it would have had Voldemort actually had a heart.

Lucius Malfoy was the fire, the heat between the two. Not just in looks, but temperament. Lucius' anger burned hotter than the sun's fire, and vengeance would be swift in coming. Whoever incited Lucius Malfoy's wrath would rue the day he was born before pleading for death's release.

Severus Snape was dark and cold to Lucius' heat. He had the patience to wait and plot the perfect vengeance. 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' took on a whole new meaning with applied to Severus. He'd wait and let the worry and paranoia simmer and stew like one of his potions, then strike when least expected. Voldemort was Salazar Slytherin's heir, but Severus Snape could have been Salazar himself.

Separately Lucius and Severus were dangerous, but together they were nearly invincible. If he were the sort who felt such paltry emotions as pity and sympathy, he would be feeling that for the informant. As it was, he felt anticipation and seeing what they'd do to him. Their power left even the Dark Lord in awe. Therefore, he made it a point to keep them under his control. Voldemort feared no one, but he was conscious of those who had power.

"Very well. I agree to your terms. Return at first light tomorrow morning and I will have your task prepared. If you succeed, I will grant your request. However, should you fail…"

Voldemort let the sentence trail off meaningfully.

Voldemort waited for their acknowledgment before leaving. The rest of the Death Eaters followed soon after, none looking to the two still kneeling in the clearing. They only rose after everyone left and faced one another. Lucius flicked a lock of pale hair from his face, crossed his arms and looked at the other man.

"I hope you realize what you've gotten us into. If we fail indeed. Do with us what he wants? What ever were you thinking Severus?"

"I was thinking of keeping us alive for the foreseeable future." Snape was irritated. He didn't like being questioned, and so publicly. The debacle earlier about him and Lucius was appalling. He hated having to explain or defend himself to anyone, even the Dark Lord.

"And you decided that essentially giving Voldemort our lives was the way about doing it? I would like to have been included on your little plan. You've spent too many years cooped up with those children in that bloody school."

Severus smiled slowly, truly frightening in its menace. It's coldness rivaled that of Voldemort and surly have sent even him running in fear. Lucius however, looked unimpressed. Severus slowly moved closer to the other man, only stopping mere until centimeters separated them. Their lips almost touched and their breaths mingled.

Dropping his voice to a quiet, husky, almost-whisper, Severus quietly replied.

"If you find yourself so adamantly against the Dark Lord controlling whether you live or die; then think of it as an added incentive to succeed in the task."

Severus made it a point to inch slowly closer so that every time his lips formed words, they brushed against Lucius' own mouth. He purposefully dropped his voice, knowing its effect on people, especially Lucius. And true to form, Lucius' stormy, granite colored eyes were clouded over and his pupils were dilated. Severus looked down and noticed Lucius' tongue dart out and lick his lips. Due to the close proximity, of the two men's mouths, Lucius' tongue flitted across Severus' bottom lip. Both men shivered.

"Gods, that voice. You know what it does. Nothing else but your voice could-"

Lucius was cut off when Severus' mouth crushed against his, his hands ran through Lucius silken strands of hair. Lucius gripped Severus' neck with one hand, deepening the kiss; the other hand he bunched at Severus' back, bringing their bodies closer together. He rolled his hips against the Potion's Master at the feel of the other man's prominent erection.

Severus pulled back from the kiss and nibbled a trail along Lucius' jaw to his ear. After a light nip that caused Lucius to moan, Severus whispered in his ear, his breath causing strands of Lucius' hair to flutter softly.

"I can think of more pleasurable things to do than discuss Voldemort, school children or death. Unless, of course, it is the 'little death'."

In answer, Lucius yanked on Severus' hair and latched onto his lips, plundering his mouth. Wrapping their arms around each other, they apparated away. Neither one noticed the solitary figure standing across the clearing, hiding amongst the shadows.

In an elegant room, two figures magically appeared. Polar opposites in looks and temperament, the two come together regardless. Mouths fused hungrily, tongues duels. Hands frantically sought out flesh. Robes were discarded, shirts removed and pants thrown aside. Moans echoed through the room, gasps and pants followed in succession. The two men were lost in sensations of pleasure; of taking and being taken.

As instructed, at first light Severus and Lucius returned, standing in the center of the clearing. The other Death Eaters returned and encircled them- blocking any chance of an escape.

"Prompt as always. I regret this course of action must be taken, but I will not excuse insubordination or even the question of someone's loyalty. I have selected a task for you to complete. I don't care how you do complete it, only that you do. It will be difficult, of course. But I believe you two will be able to handle it, if you are truly loyal to me, that is."

Voldemort paused and looked at Severus and Lucius. Of course he could have used Legilimency on the two of them, but that was to be used as a last resort. Besides, this was, it would confirm the devotion of his two strongest Death Eaters and Voldemort would gain something in return.

Everyone was waiting for the Dark Lord to announce the task. Who would they have to kill? How many? Would they have to endure tremendous tortures? What would be done? After a long silence, Voldemort spoke.

"I want you two to bring me Harry Potter. I want him whole, unharmed, and alive. Do this, and I'll give you the one you want."

After giving the two men their challenge, Voldemort left, and soon after so did the Death Eaters. They spared one pitying glance at the two men. Getting to Harry Potter would be near to impossible. After the previous attempts on his life, he was even more closely guarded and warded and spelled and protected and…everything.

Lucius turned towards Severus and sneered a sneer worthy of the man on which it was bestowed. Other than Voldemort, Lucius and Severus were the only ones unmasked. That was part of their punishment for their possible betrayal- the loss of their anonymity. So, the Potion's Master got the full force of that sneering glare.

Lucius completed the look by raising one elegant eyebrow at the scowling Severus. No words were spoken and none were needed. Both were thinking the same thing, and they knew each other well enough to tell. How were they going to capture Harry Potter?

* * *

**Okay, so this is a little story that was inspired by an outline of a challenge. It's a little weird, but I think I can go places with this. The outline of the challenge was to have Lucius and Severus supposed to take Harry to Voldemort but decide to keep him with them instead. It's only inspired by the challenge; I've done other stuff. So, yeah. Drop me a line and tell me what you think.**


	2. WHOMP!

Harry woke up from the nap in which he decided to indulge. He had a vague feeling of worry, disappointment and anticipation, but the feelings weren't his own. He assumed they were from Voldemort.

Harry was currently sitting at the base of the Whomping Willow. He and the tree had come to a sort of understanding. Harry was allowed to take refuge in the safety of its many violent branches, and the tree got a companion. Really, the tree was just lonely, and like Harry, it was classified and made to fit into a specific category, regardless of its own feelings.

Harry waved his hand and a few fallen leaves were transfigured into birds. As they flew up, the Willow swatted at them; playing and teasing the birds; generally having a good time. Harry smiled at the childlike exuberance of the tree.

"Would you please stop this tree before I lose an eye?"

Harry looked at the interruption, only to see Draco Malfoy. He stood just out of reach of the tree's branches; arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a subtle look of impatience gracing his visage.

"No, I don't think so Malfoy. If you really want in here that badly, then you'll find a way yourself. Nobody helped me."

Draco huffed and studied the branches swinging madly about. He saw the tree swatting at the birds and smirked. He took out his wand, and after a few flourishing waved and muttered words, the area around the tree fell into shadow.

Harry looked up to see hundreds of tiny birds swarming the tree. The Whomping Willow actually froze for a moment before gleefully attacking them all. This left the lower part free of branches, allowing Draco to saunter in.

"Brilliant and original. Although, there is a knot right here that freezes the tree completely, or you might have asked the tree to let you in."

"What, and deprive it of the enjoyment of whomping little birds?"

Harry laughed and settled back against the tree trunk, Draco following suit. They sat together in companionable silence. The sun was warm on their faces, only to be gently cooled by the wind.

"It's almost the end of the school year."

Draco turned his head at the comment. It seemed to be so completely out of the blue, but Draco knew better.

"So it is."

"Something's going to happen. I can feel it."

Draco looked at Harry thoughtfully. He had no reason to doubt the Gryffindor. Draco found that although he was impulsive, Harry's instincts were usually right. And even if Harry didn't have a good sense of impending doom, all Draco had to do was look at his track record to see the truth.

Every year since he'd first come to Hogwarts, something involving Voldemort had happened to Harry. First the Sorcerer's stone, then the Chamber of Secrets, then in his third year, the truth of Harry's Godfather, fourth was his part in the resurrection of the Dark Lord, fifth the death of his Godfather, and then his sixth year.

During the last weekend in Hogsmead, a Death Eater attack killed Hagrid and three Ravenclaw fourth years. Hagrid was hit by three killing curses before he fell, landing on and crushing the three Ravenclaws. Harry spent two weeks in the Hospital Ward after the attack. He was, of course, the focal point for the attack.

All in all, Harry's assessment that something would happen was correct.

"Surprisingly enough, I don't fear this one. It doesn't feel the same as the others. I don't know what, but whatever happens will be big, but not necessarily bad. I can't really explain it."

Draco shrugged and looked up at the remaining birds. There weren't many left in the sky. The majority of transfigured birds were now on the ground, dead. Some had reverted back to the leaves from which they were transfigured.

"Then don't try and explain it. It will happen, and when it does, you'll be ready for it."

Harry smiled and looked at the sky. It was filled with light, fluffy clouds. Harry pointed a finger up and began tracing shapes. Slowly, but surely, a distinct shape started to appear.

"Show off. Is that supposed to be that lumpy? I assume you're trying to make a horse, right?" It was said in such a curious way, that Harry really couldn't be offended.

But still, he frowned at Draco on principle before he looked back and studied his creation. It was supposed to be a mermaid; how Draco got a horse out of it when obviously-

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

Any further thoughts were cut off by the sound of a shrill voice calling his name.

"Oh no! Hide me. Don't let them know I'm here."

Harry then dove into the entrance to the secret tunnel located in the trunk of the Whomping Willow.

Draco smiled at the disappearing legs.

"You're a coward, Potter."

Draco could barely hear the muffled reply from with in the tree.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. Don't think of this as cowardice, think of it as Slytherin self-preservation. Now, get rid of them!"

Draco laughed out right, finding it deliciously amusing that a wizard of Harry's caliber would hide from his friends.

Yes, Harry was powerful, and that power was what drew Draco to his side at the end of last year. That day in Hogsmead, Draco saw a fraction of it, and he knew he wanted to be a part of it. He didn't want to bow down and follow some insane, shade of a once great wizard; nor did he want to follow Dumbledore. But Harry, he had his own side. And that was the side Draco wanted to be a part of.

During that battle, Draco had come out of the Three Broomsticks with his wand raised. He walked directly towards Harry. Instead of attacking the Gryffindor as expected, Draco cursed a wizard that was trying to hex Harry's back. Draco and Harry fought back to back efficiently, quickly and quite successfully.

"Harry? Harry? Where are you?"

Hermione and Ron came into view of the tree. They both made sure to stay far, far away from it's madly swinging branches. Draco smirked maliciously; the tree didn't do that with him. It obviously had very good taste.

Hermione was the first to see Draco, and her distaste clearly showed on her face. While she and Ron knew of Harry's friendship with Draco, it didn't necessarily mean they approved. In their minds, Draco was a possible ally in the war against the Dark Lord, and they didn't like that Harry and the Slytherin found common ground and formed a bond. But Harry did what he wanted, and befriended Draco. There are some instances when animosity held no ground and trust comes into play. Fight back to back against Death Eaters and almost certain death tended to bring people together. If Granger, Weasley and Harry had their troll, why couldn't Draco and Harry have their fights?

"Malfoy. Have you seen Harry?" Hermione was always frostily polite whenever she addressed Draco.

"And if I have? What would you do for me?"

"What? Why would we do anything for you? All we did was ask a question."

Draco didn't know if Ron was more confused by Draco's question, or angry at having to speak with him.

"Because, Weasley, information in never free. If you want to know, then you have to be ready to trade a service. And since I am the one in the know, I get to choose the service. Now, let me think, what would I want you to do for me? That is such a tough choice. Maybe, you two could carry my books to all my classes. No, that carries a different meaning. How about Granger does my transfiguration homework? And Weasley, what are you good at? There's not much you can do…oh wait; I've got it. You can call me 'Your Royal Highness of Hogwarts' every time you see me. That'll be great. I can see it now. Weasl-"

Hermione cut Draco off before his picture came into full focus.

"No, we'll find Harry on our own. Honestly, for one second, you'd think you could act human, but I suppose that's too much to ask from you." Hermione spun around and walked haughtily away.

"You know, Harry may call you his friend, and he may trust you, but I don't. You haven't changed one bit. Harry is my best friend, but he's blind when it comes to the important things. He won't see you for who you really are because you two fought together. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Ron left. He had to dodge a particularly long branch that lashed angrily at him. Harry waited until Ron was completely gone before he climbed out of the tree. He sat next to Draco, absently petting a branch. Neither one said anything about Ron's parting statement.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

The two boys jumped at the sound of that dark, magic voice. They turned and found Professor Snape's head staring at them from the tree trunk. Those onyx eyes held the gazes of both students.

"If you two would follow me to the Shrieking Shack. I wish to speak with you about your marks on your last potion."

Before either Harry or Draco could reply, Snape retreated back into the trunk. The two stared at one another, mirroring looks of confusion on their faces.

"Why would Snape need to discuss our last potion in the Shrieking Shack?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and crawled into the passageway. Harry followed, albeit more slowly. The passage wasn't nearly as dusty as it once was. Sometime since Harry's third year it had been cleaned and repaired. The two students heard the faint sounds of Snape walking ahead of them, but neither made any move to catch up; not did the two try and strike up any sort of conversation.

Draco did look back at Harry once along the way, an unreadable look on his face. Harry had been right earlier.

The two finally reached the entrance to the Shrieking Shack and found Snape waiting for them.

"Sit."

Harry bit back a sigh at the demand, but he did obey.

"You wished to speak with us about our potions, Professor?"

"Not quite." A voice that was familiar to Harry, but not entirely recognizable answered. He turned to find the owner of that voice.

"Hello Father."

Lucius stepped out of the shadows and stared directly at Harry.

Yes, Harry was right, Draco thought. Something big was about to happen.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, WB, Scholastics, and all others involved. Unfortunately this does not include me. I'm just taking them out for a little fun.

Yay, chapter two is done. Go me, go me, go me. Ahem, right. So tell me what you think. Inquiring mind(s) wish to know.


End file.
